The Multiverse Tournament
'''Overview''' Is tournament that is being hosted by twenty universes by a god like being called [[Lord 0]] to prove who is the strongest warrior of them all. '''Rules''' Rule 1: This Tournament is a Single Elimination. Rule 2: No outside inference during matches, to do so will be met will immediate disqualification. Rule 3: Matches of Any fighting Style is allowed that includes weapons. Rule 4: No Killing, Any attempts will be met disqualification. Rule 5: To ensure fairness Opponents will randomly selected. Rule 6: To ensure fairness in battles. All contestants have placed in different Tiers to balance out strength. Rule 7: These Matches have no time limit and will continue until winner is decided. Rule 8: Certain Individuals are out right banned. Rule 9: Their will be some strange numbers that don't fit the mold. '''Tiers''' The premlinalry round of tournament is categorized into 7 tiers based on the each warrior's strength. From lowest to strongest it is Superhuman, Urban, Nuclear, Tectonic, Planetary, Stellar and Galactic. '''List of Superhuman Contestants''' *[[Alessi]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Bara]](Nen Universe) *[[Bacterian]](Dragon Universe) *[[Burent]](Devil Universe) *[[Centerfold]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Dohnaseek]](Devil Universe) *[[Enyaba Geil]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Fullbody]](Pirate Universe) *[[Freed Sellzen]](Devil Universe *[[Genthru]](Nen Universe) *[[Gido]](Nen Universe) *[[Goki]](Spirit Universe]] *[[Gokumonki]](Spirit Universe) *[[Giran]](Dragon Universe) *[[Hanta Sero]](Quirky Universe) *[[Hitoshi Shinso]](Quirky Universe) *[[Hercule Satan]](Dragon Universe) *[[Iggy]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Inmaki]](Spirit Universe) *[[Ile]](Devil Universe) *[[Jango]](Pirate Universe) *[[Juzo Honenuki]](Quirky Universe) *[[Kalawarner]](Devil Universe) *[[King Chappa]](Dragon Universe) *[[Kinoko Komori]](Quirky Universe) *[[Koji Koda]](Quirky Universe) *[[Li]](Devil Universe) *[[Lily]](Hero Universe) *[[Mittelt]](Devil Universe) *[[Mr. Compress]](Quirky Universe) *[[Nel]](Devil Universe) *[[Ni]](Devil Universe) *[[N'Doul]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Ninja Murasaki]](Dragon Universe) *[[Manga Fukiashi]](Quirky Universe) *[[Marion]](Devil Universe) *[[Mira]](Devil Universe) *[[Miyuki]](Spirit Universe) *[[Minrou Mineta]](Quirky Universe) *[[Mustard]](Quirky Universe) *[[Pamput]](Devil Universe) *[[Pet Shop]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Ranfan]](Dragon Universe) *[[Raynare]](Devil Universe) *[[Reiko Yangai]](Quirky Universe) *[[Riehvelt]](Nen Universe) *[[Roto]](Spirit Universe) *[[Rubber Soul]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Sadaso]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Setsuna Tokage]](Quirky Universe) *[[Shihai Kuroiro]](Quirky Universe) *[[Shin Nemoto]](Quirky Universe) *[[Shuriya]](Devil Universe) *[[Spopovich]](Dragon Universe) *[[Sub]](Nen Universe) *[[Sho]](Wizard Universe) *[[Toru Hagakure]](Quirky Universe) *[[Wally Buchanan]](Wizard Universe) *[[Yamu]](Dragon Universe) *[[Yosetsu Awase]](Quirky Universe) *[[Zushi]](Hunter Universe) '''List of Urban Contestants''' *[[Katsuki Bakugo]] (Quirky Universe) *[[Izuku Midoriya]] (Quirky Universe) *[[Shoto Todoroki]] (Quirky Universe) *[[Jotaro Kujo]] (Bizarre Universe) *[[Dio Brando|Dio Brando ]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Kars|Kars ]](Bizarre Universe) *[[Ruby Rose]] (Aura Universe) *[[Weiss Schnee]] (Aura Universe) *[[Blake Belladonna]] (Aura Universe) *[[Yang Xiao Long]] (Aura Universe) *[[Qrow Branwen]] (Aura Universe) *[[Oscar Pine|Oscar Pine ]](Aura Universe) *[[Jaune Arc]] (Aura Universe) *[[Lie Ren|Lie Ren ]](Aura Universe) *[[Nora Valkyrie]] (Aura Universe) *[[Junior Xong]](Aura Universe) *[[Kenshin Himura]] (Wandering Universe) *[[Shishio Makoto]] (Wandering Universe) *[[Nobary|Nobarly]](Wizard Universe) *[[Bat(Chimera Ant)]] (Nen Universe) *[[Mosquito(Chimera Ant)]] (Nen Universe) *[[Lip Dougthy]] (Pirate Universe) *[[Pike(Chimera Ant)]](Nen Universe) *[[Bloster(Chimera Ant)]](Nen Universe) *[[Mizuki]](Ninja Universe) *[[Gin (One Piece)|Gin]] (Pirate Universe) *[[Tatami Nakagame]](Quirky Universe) *[[Pearl]](Pirate Universe) *[[Menoly Mallia]](Reaper Universe) *[[Fuguki Suikazan]](Ninja Universe) *[[Toroi]](Ninja Universe) *[[Chew]] (Pirate Universe) *[[Curtis Warren |Curtis Warren]](Grimoire Universe) *[[Dmitri Brint]](Grimoire Universe) *[[Goumon |Goumon]](Wizard Universe) *[[Kageyama]](Wizard Universe) *[[Risely Law]](Wizard Universe} *[[Gwen Darcy |Gwen Darcy]](Aura Universe) *[[Nolan Porfirio |Nolan Porfirio]](Aura Universe) *[[Russel Thrush ]](Aura Universe) *[[Izumo Kamizuki]](Ninja Universe) *[[Nirengeki Shoda]](Quirky Universe) *[[Cosmina ]](Red Universe) *[[Ibiki Morino]](Ninja Universe) *[[Rob Vitesse |Rob Vitesse]](Grimoire Universe) *[[Sarkies]](Pirate Universe) *[[Sekke Bronzazza |Sekke Bronzazza]](Grimoire Universe) *[[Sage Ayana]](Aura Universe) *[[Pyrrha Nikos]](Aura Universe) *[[Mary]](Wizard Universe) *[[Arlsan Atlan]](Aura Universe) *[[Ms.Valentine|Ms. Valentine]](Pirate Universe) *[[Rock Lock]](Quirky Universe) *[[Snatch]](Quirky Universe) *[[Hatchen]](Pirate Universe) *[[Cardin Winchester]](Quirky Universe) *[[Kin Tsuchi]](Ninja Universe) *[[Zaku Abumi]](Ninja Universe) *[[Bandages the Mummy]](Dragon Universe) *[[See-Through the Invisible Man]](Dragon Universe) *[[Inoichi Yamanaka]](Ninja Universe) *[[Ms. Goldenweek]](Pirate Universe) *[[Pell]](Pirate Universe) '''List of Nuclear Contestants''' '''List of Tectonic Contestants''' *[[Monkey D. Luffy|Monkey D. Luffy ]](Pirate Universe) '''List of Planetary Contestants''' '''List of Stellar Contestants''' *[[Toriko]] (Gourmet Universe) '''List of Galactic Contestants''' *[[Goku]] (Dragon Universe) *[[Vegeta]] (Dragon Universe) *[[Jiren]] (Dragon Universe) *[[Pegasus Seiya]] (Cloth Universe) '''Unknown Tier''' '''''Dragon Universe (Dragon Ball)''''' *[[Android 18]] *[[Krillin]] *[[Gohan]] *[[Goten]] *[[Piccolo]] *[[Trunks]] *[[Videl|Vide]] *[[Tien Shinhan]] *[[Toppo]] *[[Andriod 17]] *[[Yamcha]] *[[Majin Buu]] *[[Master Roshi]] '''''Ninja Universe (Naruto)''''' *[[Naruto Uzumaki]] *[[Sakura Haruno]] *[[Kakashi Hatake]] *[[Sasuke Uchiha ]] *[[Might Guy]] *[[Rock Lee]] *[[Ino Yamanaka]] '''''Reaper Universe (Bleach)''''' *[[Ichigo Kurosaki]] *[[Renji Abarai]] *[[Uyru Ishida]] *[[Tōshirō Hitsugaya]] *[[Rukia Kuchiki]] '''''Pirate Universe (One Piece)''''' *[[Roronoa Zoro]] *[[Sanji]] *[[Nico Robin]] *[[Franky]] *[[Brook]] *[[Nami]] *[[Usopp]] *[[Tony Tony Chopper]] *[[Traflagar D. Water Law]] *[[Smoker]] *[[Boa Hancock]] *[[Hina]] '''''Wizard Universe (Fairy Tail)''''' *[[Natsu Dragneel]] *[[Erza Scarlet]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia]] *[[Gray Fullbuster]] *[[Gajeel Redfox]] *[[Juvia Lockser]] *[[Laxus Dreyer]] *[[Gildarts Clive ]] *[[Freed Justine ]] *[[Wendy Marvell]] *[[Evergreen]] *[[Biskclow]] *[[Cana Alberona]] *[[Mirajane Staruss]] *[[Elfman Strauss]] *[[Lisanna Strauss]] *[[Kagura Mikazuchi]] '''''Red Universe (Akame Ga Kill)''''' *[[Akame]] *[[Tatsumi]] *[[Mine]] *[[Najenda]] *[[Esdeath]] *[[Leone ]] *[[Bulat]] *[[Lubbock]] *[[Chelsea]] *[[Sheele]] *[[Nyau]] *[[Liver]] *[[Daidara]] '''''Holy Universe (Seven Deadly Sins)''''' *[[Elizabeth Liones]] *[[Diane]] *[[Merlin]] *[[Meliodas]] *[[King]] *[[Gowther]] *[[Escanor]] *[[Ban]] *[[Zeldris]] *[[Estarossa]] '''''Gourmet Universe (Toriko)''''' *[[Coco]] *[[Sunny]] *[[Zebra]] '''''Spirit Universe (Yu Yu Hakusho)''''' *[[Yusuke Urameshi]] *[[Kazuma Kuwabara]] *[[Yoko Kurama]] *[[Hiei]] '''''Devil Universe (High school DXD)''''' *[[Issei Hyoudou]] *[[Rias Gremory]] *[[Aisa Argento]] *[[Akeno Himejima]] *[[Xenovia Quarta]] *[[Ravel Phenex]] *[[Riser Phenex]] '''''Cloth Universe (Saint Seiya)''''' *[[Dragon Shiryu]] '''''Grimoire Universe (Black Clover)''''' *[[Asta]] *[[Noelle Silva]] *[[Yuno]] *[[Magna Swing]] *[[Yami]] *[[Vanessa Enoteca]] *[[Luck Voltia]] '''''Flame Universe (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)''''' *[[Tsunayoshi Sawada]] '''''Nen Universe (Hunter x Hunter)''''' *[[Gon Freecess]] *[[Killua Zoldyck]] *[[Kurapika]] *[[Leorio Paladiknight]] *[[Mereum]] '''''Life Fiber Universe (Kill la Kill)''''' *[[Ryuko Matoi]] *[[Ragyō Kiryūin]] *[[Nui Harime ]] *[[Satsuki Kiryūin]] *[[Ira Gamagōri]] *[[Uzu Sanageyama]] *[[Nonon Jakuzure]] *[[Hōka Inumuta]] '''''Hero Universe (One Punch Man)''''' * [[Saitama]] * [[Genos]] '''Battles''' '''List of Eliminations''' '''Trivia'''